Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XII/Flüstergras/Spezial-Kapitel 15
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Mob-Aufträge Am Anschlagbrett dürftet ihr nur noch fünf Mob-Aufträge finden, von denen wir uns vier jetzt vorknöpfen werden. Nehmt daher die Jagden Riesenfürst, Thanatos, Fabunil und Xhauron an. Riesenfürst Auftraggeber Atze Anmach lungert in der Techniken-Handlung Archadis‘ rum und hat einen echt beknackten Grund dafür, warum der Riesenfürst sterben muss: Er will mit dem Sieg über das Vieh bei den Ladies punkten. Idiot. Alleine zu kämpfen ist ihm aber deutlich zu gefähr… … …zu langweilig, weshalb wir ihm Gesellschaft leisten sollen. Atze stößt auf dem Pfad des festen Glaubens im Sohen-Höhlenpalast zu euch und verkündet, dass der Riesenfürst sich auch da irgendwo rumtreiben muss. Tatsächlich findet ihr ihn versteckt im Nordwesten. Atze hält sich für das totale Ober-Genie, weil er den Riesenfürsten besiegt hat… Wenn ich mir diesen Vollidioten so ansehe, wird mir Vaan doch gleich viel sympathischer ._. Wenigstens gibt er bei der Übergabe der Belohnung zu, wem er diesen Sieg zu verdanken hat. Alles andere wäre ja auch noch schöner! Thanatos Dieser Auftrag stammt von der Familie von Gernreisens, die so gern reist, dass ihr sie an jedem Luftschiff-Terminal auf Ivalice antreffen könnt. Der Bengel der Familie behauptet, von einem Charter-Luftschiff aus den legendären Thanatos gesehen zu haben, doch seine Eltern glauben ihm nicht. Also schließt er eine Wette mit seiner Mutter darum ab, wer Recht hat, und wir sollen bezeugen, ob Thanatos nun existiert oder nicht. Der Wetteinsatz ist auch nur ganz mickrig, so ein paar Dutzend schwarze Chocobos und ein neues Luftschiff und so. Kleinigkeiten halt. Für diese Mob-Jagd müsst ihr diverse Male den Standardflug eines Charter-Luftschiffes buchen. Welche Strecken ihr fliegt, ist Thanatos und den Gernreisens völlig schnuppe, doch könnt ihr die Rumfliegerei mit der Sieben Schwestern-Sidequest verknüpfen, solltet ihr diese noch nicht erledigt haben. :→ Hier geht’s zu den Chiesûre-Schwestern Nach jedem absolvierten Flug sprecht ihr erneut mit dem Gernreisens-Bengel, der euch erzählt, wie nah Thanatos beim letzten Flug wohl dran war. Irgendwann wird er euch sagen, dass das Luftschiff beim letzten Mal erschüttert wurde, was der Knabe auf einen Angriff des Mobs zurückführt. Tatsächlich wird Thanatos ab jetzt jedes Mal, wenn ihr einen Standardflug bucht, auftauchen und die Passagiere bedrohen – was für ein Unding! Sollte das passieren, könnt ihr entweder das Schiff verteidigen und in den Kampf ziehen, oder aber ihr tut nichts, was eine ganz nette Option ist, sollte der Angriff euch überraschen und ihr vorher nicht gespeichert haben. Außerdem könnt ihr euch an Bord noch in Sicherheit bringen, indem ihr die Chefstewardess ansprecht. Ansonsten aber begebt ihr euch flugs auf das Außendeck, um es dem Vieh so richtig zu zeigen! |Text = Thanatos ist zu Beginn des Kampfes mit einer ganzen Reihe positiver Zustände belegt, die ihr schnell mit Bann entfernen wollt. Außerdem errichtet euer Gegner eine Barriere, die ihn vor physischen Angriffen schützt – in der Offensive werdet ihr euch zunächst also auf nichtelementare Magie, bestenfalls auf Flare, verlassen müssen. Im Angriff setzt Thanatos den Feuerball ein, den ihr leicht mit der Adaman-Ausrüstung oder einem Flammenschild schwächen könnt. Ebenso im Repertoire ist der nichtelementare Flächenzauber Bio, den ihr nur mit Vallga abfedern könnt – achtet ferner auf den Sturz-Zustand, den Bio erteilen kann. Nach einer Weile fällt die Barriere wieder, sodass ihr nun ungehindert zuschlagen könnt. Dennoch solltet ihr einen Gefährten behalten, der Thanatos weiterhin mit Flare angreift, um die Wirkung der gegnerischen Angriffe zu verzögern. Daneben müsst ihr nun auch mit physischen Attacken rechnen, weshalb Protega ratsam ist – Zermalmen kann ziemlich heftig sein und mit etwas Pech auch Instant Death erteilen. Ebenfalls neu ist Blitzga, das ohne die richtigen Schutzmaßnahmen schmerzhafter ist als Bio, aber durch das Ausrüsten von Latexanzügen oder dem Pará-Schild komplett abgewehrt werden kann. Hat es euren Feind in den kritischen Bereich verschlagen, will er sich heilen. Um das zu verhindern, solltet ihr jegliche Heilungs- und Schutzmaßnahmen in den Wind schlagen und so hart zuschlagen wie ihr nur irgendwie könnt – dazu könnt ihr auch nach langer Zeit mal wieder eure Mysth-Teks auspacken. Habt ihr es aber nicht verhindern können, erwartet euch beim nächsten Mal, wenn Thanatos im kritischen Bereich landet, ein anderer fieser Trick: Er zaubert Revers auf sich selbst, damit eure Angriffe ihn kurzzeitig heilen, und belegt sich dann mit einer Barriere gegen magische Angriffe! Richtet für diesen Fall einen Gambit Gegner im Zustand ‚Umkehr‘ → X-Potion/Elixier ein und verseht diesen mit der höchsten Priorität. }} Die Besatzung ist peinlich berührt, weil Passagiere das Ungeheuer plattmachen mussten, aber gleichzeitig heilfroh, dass das Vieh eben tot ist. Bis auf freundliche Worte des Dankes erhaltet ihr allerdings keine Belohnung; dafür müsst ihr euch schon zurück zu den Gernreisens bemühen. Der Sohn hat also die Wette gewonnen, doch weil Mama über ihre Niederlage traurig ist, kauft Papa einfach das Luftschiff für den Sohn und die hundert Chocobos für seine Frau. Oh, und dann war da ja noch dieses neue Ferienhaus… Das muss doch wahre Liebe sein… Fabunil Eure Auftraggeberin Iyha sollte eigentlich auf dem Weg zum Tempel in Bur-Omisace auf euch warten, doch trefft ihr dort nur die Viera Lemelie. Diese hatte einst das Dorf Elt verlassen, um herauszufinden, worin die Stärke der Hume-Gesellschaft begründet liegt. Als sie aber nach Bur-Omisace kam, waren da nur diese Gläubigen und Flüchtlinge, weshalb sie die Hume als schwach ansah und sich ihnen gegenüber abweisend verhielt – und die Kiltianerin Iyha hat stets versucht, ihr dieses Verhalten auszureden. So weit zu Lemelies Vorgeschichte. Nun bedroht der Drache Fabunil Bur-Omisace, und Iyha und andere Kiltianer sind losgezogen, ihn zu besiegen – haben sie zumindest behauptet. Lemelie ist fest davon überzeugt, dass die Leute einfach geflohen sind, und überlässt uns jetzt die Entscheidung, ob wir uns mit dem Drachen prügeln oder nicht. Fabunil befindet sich im Nordwesten der Mündung des Silberstromes in den Paramina-Schluchten – diesen Bereich könnt ihr nur über den Garlydain-Gletscher betreten. Dort findet ihr den Drachen allerdings nur während eines Schneesturms… Und zwar nur den Drachen, keine Kiltianer, die ihn bekämpfen. Ob Iyha und ihre Leute wirklich geflohen sind? |Text = Zu Beginn des Kampfes ist Fabunil mit nahezu jedem positiven Zustand des Spiels belegt, weshalb ihr als Allererstes Bann sprecht. Außerdem braucht ihr dringend Protega, Vallga und Dubli oder Dubli-Ketten, da die Angriffe des Drachen echt knüppelhart sind. Dazu gehören physische Angriffe, die selbst bei Gefährten im Protes-Zustand Schaden im vierstelligen Bereich erteilen, und der Flächenangriff Kalkatem, der auch den Stopp-Zustand verursachen kann – nehmt also genug Chronos‘ Tränen und eventuell einen Kraftreif mit. Außerdem solltet ihr ausreichend Echokräuter und Wecker mit euch führen, da Fabunil auch regelmäßig Stillga und Schlafga zaubert. Für letzteres ist auch das Ausrüsten mindestens eines Nishijin-Gürtels eine Überlegung wert. Nach 50% TP-Verlust setzt Fabunil zusätzlich den nichtelementaren Zauber Schock ein, der ohne Vallum und Doppel kaum überlebbar ist, aber zum Glück nur einen Gefährten trifft. Packt einen Magier in euer Team, der, mit einem Blitzstock ausgerüstet, den Feind permanent mit Blitzga attackiert. Außerdem sollte ein zweiter Gefährte für regelmäßige Heilung und Erneuerung positiver Zustände eingeteilt werden – dieser wird Fabunils heftigen Angriffen sei Dank wahrscheinlich kaum zum Angriff kommen, weshalb er sich mit einer Rute für erhöhte MP in der Hand gut machen wird. Er sollte außerdem auf die Technik Sammeln oder auf einen gesunden Vorrat an Äthern oder Hi-Äthern zurückgreifen können, da der Kampf womöglich etwas länger dauern kann. Der dritte im Bunde teilt mit eurer besten Waffe physisch aus – eventuell wollt ihr ihn für mehr Schaden noch in den Courage- oder Berserker-Zustand versetzen. }} Fabunil hinterlässt einen Kiltia-Ring… au weia! Bevor wir zum Angriff geblasen haben, hat der Drache offenbar Iyha und die anderen Kiltianer zum Frühstück verputzt. Sie sind also nicht geflohen, und um Lemelie das zu beweisen, zeigt ihr der Viera den Ring. Dann fällt es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen: Die Hume sind stark, weil sie wissen, dass sie schwach sind! …oder so ähnlich. Und weil sie dies durch Iyhas Kampf gegen Fabunil erkannt hat, will sie Bur-Omisace helfen, das noch immer unter den Folgen des Angriffs durch Archadia leidet. Ab jetzt wird es den Flüchtlingen also wieder besser gehen, der Regen, der seit Anastasis‘ Tod fällt, hört endlich auf, und ihr könnt wieder dem Soundtrack Abandoning Power lauschen, der während eurer ersten Ankunft an diesem Ort spielte. Xhauron Zum Abschluss des Kapitels nehmen wir nochmal an einem eher sinnfreien Gemetzel teil. Auftraggeber ist Reddas‘ Gehilfe Rikki auf der Sasshio-Promenade in Balfonheim, den ihr zweimal ansprecht, damit er euch zu einem Wettrennen herausfordert. Keine Sorge, ihr müsst das Rennen nicht einmal gewinnen, also bewegt eure vier Buchstaben über die Promenade, damit ihr euch mit Rikki über den Mob-Auftrag unterhalten könnt. Ihr erfahrt, dass der arme Drache Xhauron aus einem noch dämlicheren Grund sterben muss als der Riesenfürst: Rikki will halt wissen, ob irgendjemand das Teil besiegen kann. Na ganz toll. Und es kommt noch besser: Der Vogel hat keinen Schimmer, wo wir Xhauron finden können. Die Aufgabe: Finde ein Monster irgendwo auf Ivalice. Das ist schon keine Nadel im Heuhaufen mehr, sondern eine Träne im Ozean. Also ehrlich mal! Naja, eigentlich brauch ich mich ja gar nicht zu beschweren, denn ich hab das Viech damals beim ersten Durchspielen ganz alleine gefunden~ Und zwar auf dem Platz gestillten Verlangens vor dem Ridorana-Richtfeuer, also am Austragungsort des Kampfes gegen den Boss Hydros. Rikki dreht total durch vor Erstaunen über euren Sieg… Aber nötig war dieser Kampf doch wirklich nicht. Naja, was soll’s – Belohnung einsacken und weg hier. Oder ihr zieht Rikki noch in ein paar Wettrennen ab, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ihr nicht nur der Stärkste, sondern auch Schnellste seid, AHAHAHAHA!! Flüstergras' Soundtrack-Empfehlungen *FFVI – Searching for Friends « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFXII)